Someone else
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Feeling a bit down, Juvia took a potion that promise to change her. But she didn't expect to turn into someone else. Someone she knew very well. [Gruvia with a slight Nalu (and a bit of Navia!) And also a lot of LucyxJuvia friendship]
1. Chapter 1 : Wish

**Summary:** Feeling a bit down, Juvia took a potion that promise to change her. But she didn't expect to turn into someone else. Someone she knew very well. [Gruvia with a slight Nalu (and a bit of Navia?! ^^) ]

 **AN** : I don't know if this idea was already used but it popped in my mind and I give it a try.

* * *

 **Someone else**

Chapter 1: Wish

Juvia was very excited as she approached the guild.

Tonight shooting stars would be seen in the sky and she wanted to watch them with her Gray-sama. She hoped he would accept her invitation. This afternoon, she had prepared some food for a picnic and now she was carrying it in a basket.

A diner under the stars… How romantic!

She giggled. She shouldn't present it like this or Gray would say no in an instant.

She pushed the guild's doors open and searched for her beloved. But she couldn't find him.

"You're looking for Gray, Juvia-chan?" Mira asked from the bar.

Juvia came to her and nodded enthusiastically.

"There is a shooting stars shower tonight. He joined Lucy along with Natsu and Happy to see it."

So he went with Lucy…

Disappointment fell on Juvia and washed away her excitement.

"Juvia sees. Thank you Mira-san." She smiled to hide her deception and turned her heels.

"They're in the park if you want to join them!" Mira shouted behind her. Juvia didn't react and kept walking outside the guild.

But when she passed by the park, she hesitated for a moment before entering the park. There were families under trees and even some couples lying in the grass. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who heard about the shooting stars. After some minutes, she spotted her four friends seated on the ground. She didn't want to disturb them but she wanted to see the falling stars with Gray, she had to try at least.

With his dragon senses, Natsu was the first to notice her approach and smiled at her.

"Hey Juvia!" He greeted her and the others turned their head toward her.

"Good evening mina-san." Juvia said with a low voice.

"Good evening Juvia!" Lucy returned with a bright smile while Gray said a simple "Hi."

"Did you hear about the stars Juvia?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Juvia made some food for a picnic." She raised the basket for good measure.

"Great! I'm starving!" Natsu exclaimed and reached for the basket but Gray hit him behind his head.

"Moron! She didn't say it was for you! And you were eating at the guild some minutes ago!"

"You want a fight, icepants?"

"It's okay, Gray-sama." Juvia said before they punched each other face. "Juvia doesn't mind. We could all share."

"Ah! See, sloppy eyes?" Natsu grinned at his frenemy who just shrugged.

"Sit here, Juvia." Lucy patted a place beside her. "Don't mind the boys. You know how they are."

Natsu and Happy didn't waste time to stuff their head with food while Lucy asked Juvia about her day. They chatted casually for a moment, but the night fall rapidly on the park and excitation started to rise.

The Fairy Tail members scanned the sky, each of them hoping to be the first one to see a shooting star.

"Lucy! Look!" Gray exclaimed and touched Lucy's shoulder as he showed her a falling star, the trail of light tearing the darkness of the sky.

Juvia felt a lump in her throat with Gray's gesture.

"It's so beautiful." Lucy whispered and the ice mage hummed in agreement.

Juvia turned her gaze towards the sky. Usually she would jump up and scream "Love rival" at Lucy but now she was just feeling sad, as she was out of place.

She watched the sky but without enjoying the stars cracking the firmament. After a moment, she got up and excused herself, saying she was tired. Natsu made a panicked face, thinking she would take back the food, but she reassured him that he could keep it.

She left after saying goodbye to all of them and didn't notice Gray's eyes following her until she was out of sight. But Lucy did.

"If you want, you can walk her home, you know?" The blond said with a knowing smile.

"Shut up." He replied, a light pink rising on his cheeks. "Oi! Natsu! Give me a sandwich."

"There's no more left." The pink haired man said his mouth full of food.

"What? You ate them all?" The ice mage shouted angrily.

"You said you weren't hungry!" Natsu shouted back.

"No! I said you had already eaten at the guild! Idiot!"

And then they started to fight. Lucy sighed, knowing the peaceful show was ended.

Juvia closed the door of her apartment in Fairy Hills and went to her drawer to pick a change. Lost in her thought, she rummaged into her clothes and her fingers touched a hard and cold surface. A bit stunned, she picked out the strange thing. It was a vial with a purple liquid inside.

After some minutes of thought, she was practically certain it was a relic of her "potion phase" when she roamed all sort of markets searching for something able to make Gray love her.

She put it on her desk and went to her bathroom. After her shower, she sat on her bed and picked the vial to examine it more closely.

The potion was entitled "Be someone else" but there was not a leaflet on the bottle giving more information. So she presumed she had to drink it.

Becoming someone else.

She could take the risk. Maybe it could erase her default and turn her into someone Gray-sama would like.

Nothing would go wrong this time, after all she was the one to drink the potion.

Juvia made her mind up and closed her eyes, her hands pressed against her chest, enclosing the little bottle of glass.

She wanted to be more confident.

 _Like Lucy._

She wanted to be more joyful.

 _Like Lucy._

She wanted to be smarter.

 _Like Lucy._

She wanted to be more attractive.

 _Like Lucy._

The image of Lucy was very vivid in her mind. With her smile. Her long blond hair. Her laugh. Her confidence when she talked with Gray-sama.

A falling star split the sky.

 _Just one day. I wish to be her_.

She opened her eyes and drunk the potion in one go.

Then she waited a little but she didn't feel any change inside her.

"Maybe it will take some time for the potion to make effect." Juvia whispered to herself before she sighed deeply. The potion was probably a scam. "Juvia was foolish. A potion can't change her."

She fell back on her bed, grabbed her Gray-sama plushie and turned off the light.

Maybe tomorrow, she would manage to invite Gray to share lunch. Only the two of them.

With this hope she closed her eyes and soon Juvia was sleeping.

###

The next morning, Juvia was awakened by a ray of light on her face.

She groaned without opening her eyes and turned on her side. She didn't want to wake up so soon. It was a bit strange because usually she was a morning bird. But right now, she was warm and her bed was very comfy.

She buried her head more into her pillow and moaned in contentment.

Then she felt a weight on her waist and she was pulled against a hard chest.

 _Heh?_

She opened her eyes and met a muscled and naked man torso.

Okay. She was probably still dreaming.

A sexy dream with Gray-sama.

But something was strange, she thought with a frown, this chest was a bit different from Gray's torso. She had seen it a lot with his stripping habit and she had recorded his image in her mind.

She looked up and froze.

She was not in Gray-sama's arms.

The man who was deep asleep beside her was… _Natsu_!

"Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed with horror and her scream woke the dragon slayer up abruptly and he fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" He moaned and rubbed his lower back.

"What is it?" Happy yawned, from the other end of the bed where he was laying. "It's too early for an argument."

"Wh… What are… you two… doing in m… my bed?" Juvia asked, stuttering because of her shock. Her voice was a bit different too.

"Come on, Lushyyy." Natsu said with a big yawn. " 's not the first time we sneak into your bed."

Oh.

 _Oh, gods_ …

She couldn't say anything as she watched the pink haired man stretching and getting up from the floor.

"Yoosh! If we are all awake, we should start with breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Happy agreed. "Can you make pancakes, Lucy?"

The two of them turned their head towards her with a bright smile on their face.

"O…Okay." She said uncomfortably. "Give Ju… Give me just some minutes." Juvia corrected herself and rushed towards the bathroom.

 _Lucy's bathroom_.

She locked the door and breathed deeply.

Okay, she needed to calm down. It was probably a dream. It _has_ to be a dream.

She went to the sink and plashed some water on her face.

She raised her head and her eyes met her reflection in the mirror.

Long blond hair was framing a bewildered face with brown eyes.

Oh, what she had done?

* * *

 **AN** : Review will be extremely appreciated!

It's the first time I write something about Nalu, I'm more used with Gruvia, so any comment is welcome.

Oh, and I'm not an English speaker so please excuse my mistakes. But feel free to correct me (in a kindly way) :)


	2. Chapter 2: You're strange today

**AN** : Thanks to all who reviewed! I was so happy! I never received so much review for a first chapter!

But I'm nervous now! I hope this second chapter meets your expectations! Let me know with a comment!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: You're strange today**

Juvia was in deep thought as she walked beside Natsu and Happy to the guild. She was still shocked to have become Lucy and many questions were running in her mind. Could she turn back into her body? What could she do? And more important where's Lucy?

As Natsu and Happy required, she had made pancakes earlier for their breakfast and they asked if she had changed her recipe because the pancakes were still very good but tasted different. She smiled but didn't say anything because she had to struggle with her habit of speaking in third person and she didn't want to let them know she wasn't Lucy.

She couldn't let someone know her secret. She was so ashamed! How could she have wished to become Lucy? She didn't mean to take her place! And once again where was Lucy while Juvia occupied her body?

"Luce, are you alright? You seem weird!" Natsu's face appeared suddenly in front of hers.

Her thoughts were stopped as she starred into his green pupils. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks and her heart pounded harder in her chest.

 _Why?_

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him as she screamed: "Natsu! You're too close!"

He kept starring at her but shrugged after a moment.

"Well, if you're fine, we should hurry to the guild. I want to fight with Gray!"

And then he grabbed her hand and sped up toward the guild, Happy flying above them.

Her heartbeat was slowing down but her cheeks were still warm and she was very aware of the warmth of Natsu's hand against her palm.

Why was she reacting like this?

She never felt attracted by Natsu-san! She considered him as a comrade, a friend. And now she was blushing because he was holding her hand.

 _Lucy's hand_ she corrected herself.

Perhaps…Could it be Lucy feelings for Natsu?

She had Lucy's voice so maybe she had some of her feelings as well?

And then, she wondered once again where Lucy could be.

They entered the guild hall but Gray was nowhere so they went to the bar and greeted Mirajane.

"Good morning mina!" The bartender replied cheerfully. "Lucy… Are you out of clothes?" She asked after she gave Juvia/Lucy an inquiring look.

"N…No. I just want to change for a bit!" Juvia said a bit uncomfortably.

Earlier, when she had search into Lucy's wardrobe for clothes, she had difficulties with choosing an outfit. Most of Lucy's clothes were exposing too much skin for her liking. She finally decided for dark pants and a pink tank top. Her arms and shoulders were naked and the neckline was showing a part of her cleavage but after some time she was fine with it.

"Well, it's different but it suits you!" Mira said with a smile.

Juvia returned her smile and thanked her.

"So, how was the stars shower last night?" The white haired mage asked.

"Oh! It was great!" Natsu answered. "Juvia had made very good food!"

Mira laughed while Juvia smiled with his compliment and almost thanked him but remembered just in time she was in Lucy's body.

"Natsu! You really think with your stomach!" Mira stated still chuckling. "I was asking about the stars not the food."

"Oh, well, it was pretty, I suppose. Lucy enjoyed it very much; we stayed a moment after Gray left. He was grumpy. But I didn't know he wanted Juvia's food as well! He didn't say a word when she was with us. It was not my fault!"

Juvia's heart race a bit hearing this. Gray-sama wanted her food? She was so happy she could squeal if she wasn't containing herself.

Mira sent her an inquisitive gaze.

"Are you okay, Lucy? Your cheeks are a bit red."

"Ye..Yeah. I'm totally fine."

"You're weird since we woke up." Natsu added with a frown. He put his forehead against hers and her blush increased. "You have no fever. But if you're not feeling well, we shouldn't take a job for today."

"Aah~ You're so cute, Natsu!" Mira awed.

Natsu raised a brow.

"Why? She's my friend. I care for her."

"St…Stop it Natsu." Juvia murmured embarrassed as she pushed him gently.

He stared at her intensively and then brushed away a lock of blond hair.

"Okay. But tell me if you are tired and want to go home."

His gaze made her body so hot, she could have melted.

Oh, how she would like if her Gray-sama looked at her the same way Natsu looked at Lucy!

At that moment the doors opened and the red haired knight entered the guild.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu rushed her way and two second later, he was laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Ah Erza! How is Juvia?" Mirajane asked as the red haired woman come to them and at the sound of her own name, Juvia stiffened.

"She didn't want to open her door." Erza answered, worries on her face.

"What happened to Juvia?" Juvia asked a bit anxious.

"We don't know." Erza said, sitting beside her. "We heard a scream this morning coming from her room. But when we knocked on her door, she said she was fine, but her voice was shaking and she didn't really sound to be well. I stayed to persuade her to open her door, but she repeated she was fine and that she wanted to be alone."

With a presentiment, Juvia got up from her seat. "Ju… I'll visit her."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"If you want. But I don't think she's going to open her door."

Juvia thanked her friend and rushed towards Fairy Hills. She was soon in front of her door and just then, she hesitated.

If what she thought was correct, Lucy would surely be mad at her.

Juvia gathered her resolve and knocked on the door. But she heard no sound inside her apartment.

"She will not open." Laki explained as she made her way toward the stairs. "We all try but she had closed herself."

Feeling a bit bad to have caused such worry to her friends, Juvia knocked again on the door.

"Juvia? It's… It's Lucy." She tried, uncomfortable to name herself with another name.

Then she heard a ruckus inside the room and before she could say anything else, the door opened, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, the door closing behind her.

Immediately she was pressed against the wall.

"What's going on?" She heard her own voice saying, with anger and worry mixed.

The room was plunged in darkness, but she managed to see her face with her blue hair tangled and a few tears shining at the corner of her big blue eyes.

Juvia felt her own tears coming to her eyes.

"Juvia is so sorry Lucy-san!" Her voice cracked and her hands started to shake. Shame was overwhelming her.

"So, it's you." Lucy sighed with relief. "I was afraid it was some dark magic."

She let go of Juvia and went to the sofa and crashed herself on it.

For an instant, Juvia stayed still against the wall, but then she went to grab a tea pot and two mugs.

"Juvia will make some tea."

"Yeah, please." Lucy answered, eyes closed. "It will help me to relax. I'm a mess since I woke up. Can you explain what happened to us?"

Juvia blushed with embarrassment.

"It's all Juvia's fault."

"So you wished to be _me_? Why?" Lucy asked astonished when Juvia finished her story.

Juvia wiggled with embarrassment.

"Because you're very close to Gray-sama. And you are very pretty. And… so much better than Juvia." She answered in a murmur.

"Oh Juvia." Lucy sighed. "I'm honored you think highly of me, but I'm not better than you! You're a very pretty girl too. And smart, very kind and friendly. You can sew all those things." Lucy added waving her hand toward Gray plushies. "And you're a courageous and powerful mage. And for Gray… Well… Boys are so dumb! They could be so idiot with girls matter! I'm not luckier than you, you know!"

With a smile, Juvia shook her head, blond hair caressing her naked shoulders.

"Natsu-san cares deeply for Lucy-san. He was worried earlier when he thought Juvia…I mean Lucy-san… wasn't feeling well because I was acting weird for him."

Lucy blushed and cleared her throat.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Herm… So, you didn't tell anyone about the body shift?"

"No… Juvia was so ashamed." She fidgeted her fingers nervously.

"Okay. It will be our secret!" Lucy agreed with a smile and Juvia returned it, relieved that her friend didn't hold any rancor against her.

She was also relieved that she was not alone into this mess.

* * *

 **AN** : Do you still like the story?

I hope the Nalu part was good. There will be more in the next chapters and some Gruvia moments too! ;)

It's not a long story. I think it will have two or three more chapters before the end.

Now I'm answering the guest reviews:

Guest 1: Oooh! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my stories! And that you think my English is good (I'm better in writing than speaking. When I try to speak English, I can make three mistakes in a five words sentence! And my accent... Urgh!)

Guest 2: Thank you very much! I hope you like the second chapter too!

SrijitaTomlinson: Thank you! :) I updated as soon as I could!

siriuslight: Thank you! I'll continue this story, don't worry! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: You're me, I'm you

**AN** : I can't say how much I'm pleased with all the feedback! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed or added this story in their favorite!

I hope you like this new chapter as much as the others.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You're me, I'm you.**

After her shower - Juvia wasn't comfortable with the idea but hygiene was important and she had taken a bath in Lucy's apartment too so she couldn't say no - Lucy stood in front of Juvia's wardrobe.

"Have you nothing else other than dark blue clothes?" She complained to Juvia.

Juvia blushed.

"I have a pink summer dress…" She started while she picked out the said dress.

"Okay, I'm wearing it!" Lucy said and stole the dress from Juvia's hands.

"Wa…Wait, Lucy-san! If you're wearing something different from Juvia's usual outfit, people will find out the truth! Mira-san was surprised when she saw what I was wearing."

Lucy pouted.

"But I don't want to feel confined with your outfit! You wear such conservative clothes!"

"Juvia likes her clothes." Juvia mumbled. "They are practical and resistant for magic fight."

"Maybe, but today it's a day off! You could wear something more casual! We can say I give you a makeover! The pink color will go so well with your hair!" Lucy added as she ran her hand into her blue curls.

"Do you think so?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Yeah! We should definitively go shopping together when this mess is over." Lucy said casually.

Juvia's blush deepened. She had never gone to shopping with a girl friend. She went with Gajeel once but he was … well… Gajeel. Grumbling and complaining and 'This dress is the same as the other one! Jeez… I hate shopping.'

And Lucy proposed so naturally… Juvia was feeling a warm in her chest. Lucy-san was such a good friend.

Lucy put the dress on and then twirled in front of the mirror.

"This dress is so pretty! You're gorgeous Juvia!"

Her friend blushed with the comment and murmured a low "Thanks."

"I'm ready! We should go to the guild now. Where's the potion's vial?" Lucy looked around the room. "We should ask Levy to analyze it. Without telling her what happened." She reassured Juvia. "But she could find an antidote or tell us something useful about it."

Juvia thought about it and nodded. Levy was the smartest girl in their guild (and probably in Magnolia). If someone could find a solution, it was her. Juvia went to her bed and saw the vial on the ground. She picked it and showed it to Lucy.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully, an arm extended in the air, as she reached the door.

"Wait Lucy-san. You forgot the hat!" Juvia rushed behind her with a large white hat in her hands.

Lucy stared at her with a blank face.

"Juvia…" She started but Juvia puffed out her cheeks.

"Juvia let Lucy-san choose the dress. But Juvia likes hats and this one is beautiful. Juvia will not let you go out if you don't wear it!"

"Fine, fine!" Lucy surrendered and picked the hat. "Are we good now?"

"Don't forget to speak in third person. And to call Gray-sama Gray-sama."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Lucy murmured to herself.

During their walk to the guild, Juvia provided her last recommendations.

"You should be careful with food. Salt is not healthy for Juvia's body."

"Why?"

"Because it's made of water."

"Oh, I see. Wait. Does it mean I have your powers?"Lucy asked her eyes shining with glee. "Amazing! I was always envious of your strength!"

What? Lucy was… envious of her?

Juvia blushed with the thought.

"I have to try it!" Lucy continued and raised a hand.

"Ah wait!" Juvia grabbed her arm.

Gods. Lucy was too enthusiastic! Natsu had too much influence on her. She seemed almost ready to shout ' _I'm fired up!_ '

"You can't do it openly in the street! You could hurt someone. Juvia will give you a lesson later if you want."

"Okay. And I'll teach you how to summon a celestial spirit!" Lucy offered with a large grin.

Juvia was startled but nodded nonetheless. She wasn't sure if she wanted to use Lucy's powers. Her spirits were so powerful. What if something goes wrong? She didn't want to cause a disaster in the Spirit World. But maybe she could try to summon Plue? There was no risk with him, right?

They resumed their walk and Juvia couldn't help but notice some men ogling her and Lucy. She tugged her top to cover her cleavage and glanced at her companion who seemed oblivious of the stares. She sighed. The potion didn't fulfill his purpose. She had Lucy's body but not her confidence.

When they entered the guild, Juvia spotted immediately Gray sitting at a table with a drink in hand and smiled softly.

"Uuuuhh." She heard Lucy moaned beside her.

"Lucy-san?" She whispered and turned her head. Lucy had put her hand on her chest as if she was in pain. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's okay. It passed." Her friend panted. "I felt something squeezing my heart. But it was really fast."

Juvia was about to suggest to come back to her apartment or ask Wendy for a check but she heard someone call her. She raised her head and saw Gray coming their way.

"Hi Lucy." He greeted her with a nod and turned towards Lucy. "Are you okay, Juvia? Erza said you weren't feeling well and wanted to stay in your room. And yesterday, you said you were tired. Are you sick?"

Juvia could see concern in his eyes as he scrutinized Lucy's face. Well _Juvia_ 's face.

Lucy's cheeks were crimson and her hand on her chest clenched the fabric of her dress.

"I'm fine Gray… Sama!" She added in a hurry.

"Are you sure?" Gray insisted and lifted a hand to touch her forehead. "You seem like you have fever."

But Lucy avoided his touch.

"No, really, I… Juvia is fine! She's just thirsty that's all." Lucy smiled to him and he frowned as if he was not convinced and glanced to Juvia beside them.

"Okay. If you say so. I'll come back with a drink."

"Thank you Gray-sama."

He nodded still frowning and went to the bar. Juvia watched him, a bit disappointed he didn't made a remark about the pink dress.

"Oh gods, Juvia." Lucy murmured. "Your feelings are too strong. I can't handle them."

Startled, Juvia turned towards her. Her cheeks were turning back normal and she had loosened her grip on her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"When Gray was near me. Your heart was beating so fast, and clenching, and…" She breathed deeply. "And when he tried to touch me, I thought I would explode. Do you feel like this every day?"

"Oh." Juvia was taken aback by Lucy's comment. "Yes, but Juvia is used to these feelings. Juvia was surprised too when Natsu touched her earlier and she felt her heart beating very fast because of your feelings."

"Wh…What? No… I… What? No." Lucy stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled embarrassed.

Then she scanned the hall to find Levy.

The petite bluenette was sitting on a table at the back of the guild, a book opened in front of her as usual. She was lost in her book and she didn't notice their presence until Lucy waved before her.

"Oh, hello Ju-chan! Lu-chan!" She greeted them with a smile. "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, Levy-san." Lucy replied in an attempt to sound like Juvia. "Juvia found this potion in her drawer. I… She wants to know what it is. Lucy-san said you could help and analyze it."

"Yeah, sure! But you don't remember anything about it?"

"Uh… No, Juvia is sorry. She bought it a long time ago so…"

"It's okay don't worry. I'll have the results at the end of the day."

"Thank you Levy-san! See?" She whispered to Juvia as they left their friend. "It wasn't difficult at all. Our problem will be solved in a few hours! We could enjoy this experience now!"

They sat at a table not far away from the bar.

"Enjoy?" Juvia repeated.

"Yes! It's what you wanted when you took the potion, no? To be me."

Juvia fidgeted on her seat. "Yeah but…"

"Well, take the opportunity! But first, I want this training you promised me."

"Oh, yes. Juvia will show you how…" Juvia paused as she saw Gray coming back to them.

He put a cup in front of Lucy.

"Here, Juvia. Your favorite tea."

"Hum? Oh thank you, Gray-sama." Lucy answered her cheeks turning pink.

Juvia cringed a little. She was so unlucky! Gray-sama was so kind today towards her but she was not her. She couldn't be jealous of herself, could she?

Then Gray handed her a drink and she looked surprised.

"I brought you a drink so I wouldn't be scolded by you. It's orange juice." Gray explained.

"Oh." He was so sweet! Lucy was so lucky. "Thank you Gray." She smiled and he blinked.

"No problem." He mumbled as he kept staring at her.

She blushed a little with his stare and his frown deepened.

She didn't know what to do or say. How Lucy would react? Shout something? Ignore him? Ask how he's doing?

"Gray-sama… your clothes." Lucy said suddenly in a low voice.

"Hum?" Her comment seemed to tear him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and then at his body and the clothes pooling at his feet. "Oh crap."

While he put them on, Juvia mouthed "Thank you" at Lucy who nodded back. Then Natsu crashed beside Juvia.

"Hey Luce. Since we're not doing any job, what do you want to do?"

"Hey…? Oh, hum, I'm sorry Natsu but I'm spending the day with Juvia."

The pink haired mage raised his brows surprised.

"Why? You never spend time with Juvia. What are you gonna do? Can I join you?"

Juvia felt her heart melt with his pleading eyes and his little pout. She never found him so adorable! She was going to excuse herself and Lucy, saying it was girl stuff but…

"Oi, flame boy. Can you grow up and let your girl have some time without you? You sound like a cry baby."

"What do you say Ice princess?"

"I said you're not going to die if you're not with your girl for some hours."

"Ah! Said the man who was all grumpy yesterday when his girl left!"

Natsu received a punch in the face and flew through the guild.

"You should learn how to shut your big mouth Firehead!" Gray shouted with red cheeks and his shirt on the floor once again.

"Bring it on Gray! I'm waiting!" Natsu yelled back clenching his fists.

"Fighting is manly!" Elfman said as punches and kicks were exchanged between the pink and the black haired mages.

"We should go while they're occupied." Lucy whispered to her friend.

But when she turned around, Lucy met a large chest.

"I finally found you Sprinkler."

"Uh? Oh, hi Gajeel…kun." She answered and raised her head to look at the red eyes.

"Did you forget your promise?"

"Huh…" She answered with distraught and glanced at Juvia who widened her eyes when realization came to her. "Well… Juvia…"

"You forgot." Gajeel commented with an impassible face.

"She did not." Juvia replied. "Juvia was saying to me what she has to help you with your new song."

"What?" Lucy murmured with horrified voice as Gajeel's face turned white.

"You shouldn't speak about our business to other people Juvia!" Gajeel hissed so close to her face their noses could touch.

Lucy gulped. "Huh… Juvia's sorry?"

"Whatever. You're coming with me now." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Hey? Wait… I… Juvia…." Lucy pleaded and sent a desperate look at Juvia but she was dragged outside the guild before her friend could react.

Well. That was not planned. Things were getting complicated.

* * *

 **AN:** Gajeel came into the mess. ^^

I chose Lucy-Juvia outfit from one of Mashima's drawing of Juvia. She's so cute in this dress!

Now, time to answer guest reviews!

Guest 1: Thank you very much! I'm not used to write about Natsu and Lucy but I try my best to respect their character. So your feedback meant a lot!

Guest 2: *Blush* Thank you! This was a big compliment! I'm a normal girl but your review made me very happy! :)

siriuslight: I hope you liked Gray's reaction! ;) Lucy is so kind, she can't be mad for a long time! Thank you for the review!


	4. Chapter 4: The way you smile

**AN** : Sorry for the wait!

Also, as I already said, English is not my native language so I don't know how to write a song but I tried because it was an important part of the scene between Lucy and Gajeel. **So feel free to correct or make suggestion to make it better!** ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : The way you smile**

What can she do now?

Lucy was dragged by Gajeel, it was too soon to ask Levy for information and Natsu and Gray were in a fight with some others men from the guild.

"Lucy!" Someone called behind her and she turned around immediately. Was she already used to be Lucy she reacted so quickly with Lucy's name being called?

Cana was waving at her, a vine bottle in hand. Juvia went to her with a smile. As soon as she was seated across her, Cana handed her a cup.

"So, how was it last night?" The brunette said with a wink.

"Huh?"

"Did you manage to push away the two others and enjoy your time with him?"

What was she talking about? Juvia was completely lost.

"Oh, come on!" Cana pressed. "It's not like you to be this shy! Besides, it's only fair after I gave you my best advices!"

"Huh… well…"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Huh…No…"

For gods why was this happening to her?! Who was the man she was talking about? Natsu? Gray? Loke? Juvia was quickly reviewing her love map in her mind to find Lucy's lover but the image of Natsu's face was persistent.

"Ah, poor child." Cana sympathized. "You're not so lucky when it comes to love. Your case is almost as complicated as Juvia's. Did you follow my suggestion about underwear? A pink see-through bra and a panty with lace and a bow on the front."

Juvia blushed furiously. She didn't know what to say. Lucy said nothing to her about it. And did Cana really think that her love situation was hopeless?

"Good morning Lucy-san! Cana-san!"

If she had not refrain herself, she would have crush Wendy with a hug for her great timing.

"Good morning Wendy! Carla!" She greeted the petite dragon slayer and the white exceed who accompanied her as always.

"They are already in a fight? That a noisy guild!" Carla sighed as she watched the men.

"Hey Wendy! Want a drink?" Cana offered.

"Erm… No, thank you" The girl declined.

"You don't know what you miss. It's more faithful than men. Oi, Lucy! You didn't touch yours!"

"Ye…yeah." Juvia complied and took a tiny sip. She didn't want to upset Cana but she didn't want to be drunk when she had to watch her words and act as Lucy.

What was Lucy doing right now? Did she have as much difficulties as Juvia?

###

Lucy was sitting on Gajeel's couch, looking around her. She had never come to Gajeel's place before. Surprisingly, it was clean and tidy. It was probably Lily's work. She had some difficulties to imagine Gajeel in a neat freak.

The said man came back from his bedroom with papers in hand.

"Here. " He said and put the papers on his coffee table before her. "I wrote this last night. It's just the beginning of the song. I have the tune already. Your job is to find more sentences."

"Okay…" Lucy answered unsure of what to say. "Can you remind me what is this song about?"

Much to her surprise, he blushed deeply.

"E-Erm…" He cleared his throat. "It's… not very important. Just some silly things… You know… about change and all. I should play the refrain. To give you an idea." He said as he grabbed his guitar.

"Hum… It's not necessary, Juvia thinks."

Gajeel froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Why not? You like when I'm playing."

"Ah… Yeah… Sure…" Argh. She didn't know how Juvia could like Gajeel's songs!

He stared at her for some time and then shrugged and started to play. Lucy cringed a little but it was not as bad as she had thought. In fact, it was pretty nice.

"So what do you think?" He asked after the last notes.

"Yeah, it's good. It's a little different from your usual song but I like it. Now I'm gonna read your writing." She took the paper and began to read without noticing Gajeel's raised eyebrow.

 _It's a book tainted in red  
_ _The paper is brittle and the ink flowed  
_ _Your hands small and white  
_ _Gently flip the leaves_

 _It will probably be a pain  
_ _And a time waste  
_ _But if you could rewrite my past  
_ _I'll offer you a new pen_

At first Lucy was dumbfounded. She didn't expect that.

It was about his relationship with Levy, she realized suddenly. It was… so romantic! She didn't know Gajeel could be subtle and transcribe emotion with tenderness. He looked like a bad boy but in reality, he was a big softy. Now she understood his blush earlier. She smiled internally.

"It's… pretty good." She said finally, still a bit stunned but with sincerity. "We could work for some arrangement and we should think about a good phrase to end the song. But it's a good start."

She raised her head and met his scrutinizing gaze. Lucy struggled a bit under his stare. Did he notice something?

"What do you propose then?" He asked after a moment, his eyes still on her.

She smiled and took a pen. This mission promised to be fun. Writing was her domain after all.

###

The fight had ended some minutes ago, thanks to Erza, and the guild was quiet again as Gray and Natsu laid on the floor, both unconscious.

Juvia was still talking with her friends. They laughed and had fun. But for some minutes, Juvia was facing a problem. A delicate and intimate problem.

She needed to pee.

But it was Lucy's body and… well… it was embarrassing.

The pressure was growing in her belly. She couldn't wait longer.

She finally got up and excused herself. She went to the restroom and closed her eyes as she put her pants and panties down. After she had satisfied her needs, she felt better. It was still embarrassing though and she hoped she would not have to do that anymore.

When she got out of the restroom, she was surprised to see Gray leaning nonchalantly against the wall. He met her eyes and he smiled seductively.

"Hey, babe. Where have you been? Did you forget our date?"

Juvia felt a heavy weight in her stomach and something constricting her throat.

 _Babe? A date?_

Lucy lied to her? How could she? She said she was Juvia's friend!

She was feeling cold everywhere. Her vision was blurred because of her tears but she saw Gray's eyes widening.

"Oh shit!" He hissed as he made a few steps towards her. "I'm sorry, Juvia. I was joking."

She felt a short relief with his words but soon…

 _Oh gods! He knew!_

She couldn't breathe properly. He knew. He _knew_! Her legs were shaking as if they were made of jelly.

"Shit." Gray cursed once again and pushed her gently against the wall. "Breathe Juvia. Don't faint on me. I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

Juvia closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down and take a deep breath.

"It… It was a very bad joke, Gray-sama." She finally said with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah. Sorry." Gray admitted and scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to pay you back because you and Lucy think you could fool the all guild."

"It… It's not like this." She didn't want Gray thinking she was making fun of him. "Juvia asked Lucy-san to! It's all Juvia's fault and she's so embarrassed! Lucy-san was very nice and agreed to keep the secret!"

"Okay. Relax. I'm not angry at you or Lucy. But could you explain what happened to you?"

Juvia flushed red and ashamed she played with a strand of blond hair.

"Juvia took a potion last night. But she didn't know it would turn her into Lucy and Lucy into Juvia. Levy-san is analyzing it. Maybe she'll find some clue or an antidote and Juvia and Lucy-san will turn back."

"It's very odd." Gray stated and Juvia flinched a little. "Where is Lucy by the way?"

Of course he was worried for Lucy… Juvia shut down her jealous side.

"She's with Gajeel-kun. Juvia hopes everything went well."

###

Lucy and Gajeel had spend two hours and a half in putting down words, searching for rhymes, arguing about a metaphor, changing, erasing and moving phrases. But they finally ended with a complete song. They were a bit tired but Lucy was proud of her work and Gajeel seemed pleased with the result.

They came back to the guild for relax. As soon as they entered the hall, Lucy searched for her long blond hair. She hoped Juvia was fine without her.

"Thank you for your help." Gajeel said as he went to the bar. "See you later, Bunny girl."

"Humm…" She answered focused on her search for Juvia. "Goodbye Gajeel-kun!"

Where was Juvia? Did something bad happened while she was with Gajeel?

She suddenly froze.

He called her Bunny girl, didn't he? Not Sprinkler, the pet name he gave at Juvia. But _her_ pet name.

Did he find out the truth? How?

She replayed the previous hours in her mind but was unable to remember if he said something or if he seemed to know that she was not Juvia.

Her thoughts were stopped as she saw Juvia walking towards her.

She was accompanied by Gray.

Lucy felt the usual wave compressing her chest and clenching her heart. But she managed to lighten it. Good. She seemed to handle it better. Earlier it was so intense, she had been unable to think properly.

"Hey Lucy." Gray said with a mocking smile.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Juvia for answers.

"He knows." Her friend stated simply but before Lucy could ask for more information, the blonde added, as if she was worried. "How was it with Gajeel-kun?"

"It was… quit entertaining really. But I think he has some doubts about us." Lucy replied.

"I guess you were not as good in your role as you think." Gray teased her and annoyed Lucy puffed on her blue bangs.

"I was perfectly into character."

Gray smirked.

"By the way, Gray-sama, how do you find out the truth?"

Gray seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hum… well… I don't know… probably because of the way you act…" He eluded without looking at her.

Juvia was pretty sure he was lying. But she didn't want to push him. She knew he was a secretive person.

"Okay. It's too early but Juvia is going to see if Levy has found something nonetheless."

When she was further, Lucy who was not dupe either by Gray's answer turned her head toward him.

"So? How do you really find out the truth?"

"I don't know what you mean."

She stared at him intensely and he looked away, a drop of sweat rolling down on his temple.

"Okay…" He finally surrendered and answered with a flustered face. "It was because of the way she smiled at me when I handed her the orange juice. It was the 'Juvia's smile'."

"The Juvia's smile?"

If possible he seemed to be more uncomfortable.

"It's the name I found for the smile she gave me. Only me."

Lucy grinned.

He glanced at her and winced.

"Jeez… Don't smile like that. It's creepy."

"You liiiike her!" She teased him sounding like Happy.

"Would you shut up?" Gray whispered between clenched teeth as he saw Juvia coming back to them.

Lucy held back her giggle but when she saw Juvia's expression, her smile faded.

She was looking down and her face was livid.

"What Levy said? What's wrong?" Lucy urgently asked as soon as Juvia was near them.

Juvia raised her brown eyes, tears forming in the corners.

"She…She said the potion was a fake. It's just made of water, sugar and rose. Nothing magic."

It took some time for her words to sink into Lucy's mind.

"Wait…" She thought aloud. "Does that mean it's not the potion that responsible of the body's shift?"

Juvia nodded slowly.

"But…" Lucy gulped with difficulties. "What is the cause then? And… how can we turn back?"

At her question, Juvia muffled a sob.

"Juvia doesn't know."

* * *

 **AN :** I hope you like this chapter!

I'm really pleased with all the feedback! **30 reviews! 42 followers!** Wow! I never had as much for my other stories! You all rock! Thank you so much!

Answer to anon review :

Guest : Yeah ^^ I don't want you to be bored! Haha! Thank you for the review!


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss, fish and training

**AN :** I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I wanted to prolong this story, but I needed inspiration for new ideas. Plus the summer heat was high this last month in my country and I couldn't write (I'm not a fan of high heat, it's too hot for me, I can't do anything just lying and driking fresh drink.)

I want to thank **all of you** for your support and for reading this story!

At the beginning of this chapter, I made a little mention of the anime (episode 19) for those who'll wonder.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Kiss, fish and training**

In the corner of the guildhall, Lucy and Juvia were staring at the wooden surface of the table as if they wanted to disappear into it.

Beside them, Gray took a sip of his beer.

"Don't be so depressed." He said. "We'll find a solution."

"You will be depressed too if you were in the body of someone else." Lucy said bitterly and sending him a glare and even if he knew it was Lucy, Gray found odd to see Juvia's face with this expression.

"It happened before. Do you remember? You and I switched bodies."

That comment seemed to attract Juvia's attention.

"Lucy-san and Gray-sama shared their bodies?" She asked with a menacing aura emanating from her body and caused shivers running down their spines.

"It was not like you think! Erza, Natsu and Happy were involved too!" Gray hurriedly said.

"And it was before you meet Gray!" Lucy added.

Juvia calmed down a bit.

"I hope it's not the same this time." Lucy thought out loud. "Last time, it was a Changeling spell and we had only thirty minutes to reverse it." She sighed.

"And how did you turn back?" Juvia asked interested.

"Oh, Levy read the spell backwards. It was not very effective though." Lucy explained, a finger on her lower lip while she recollected her memory. "Hum, I can't remember clearly how everyone turned back. My mind seems fogged."

"Focus on the present matter." Gray said. "Beside the potion, everything was normal last night?" He turned toward Juvia.

"Yes." She seemed unsettled by his question. "Juvia took a shower then she chose a nightgown, took the potion and slept."

"Nothing else?"

"Huh…no." Then she glanced at Lucy. "Well… I just pictured Lucy-san in my mind… and I wished to be her. B… But… it can't be that! Juvia wished many times to be Gray-sama's girlfriend and nothing happened!"

A blush rose on Gray's cheeks and he returned his focus on his drink to hide it.

"Maybe it's like I thought." Lucy resumed. "Some dark magic is behind this. Like this tale I read when I was a little girl. About a prince transformed into a toad. He needed a kiss from a girl to turn back… Hum… so maybe a kiss from Gray?" She suggested.

Gray spitted his drink out of his mouth and coughed while Juvia blushed deeply.

"What? How could a kiss turn you back?" Gray almost yelled at Lucy who responded but Juvia didn't hear it because it was enough for her mind to picture Gray-sama leaning towards her, his handsome face close to hers, his black hair brushing her forehead while his hand gently pushed a lock of blue hair.

Wait.

She has Lucy's blonde hair right now. Huh. She has to replace her figure by Lucy's.

Urgh. No.

Gray-sama shouldn't kiss Lucy's lips.

But he shouldn't kiss Juvia's lips either because Lucy's mind was inside Juvia's body.

Maybe if he kissed both?

No. It didn't work either. He was still kissing Lucy. Juvia couldn't let that happen!

So…the only way…

"Lucy and Juvia should kiss!" She exclaimed.

Once again Gray choked with his drink, his face turning deep red.

"How... How does your mind work?" He asked dumbfounded. "How can you come with this idea?"

"Hum… We should try…" Lucy commented.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Gray turned his head towards her as if he could not believe what he heard.

"You can't be serious!"

"What? We could give a try." Lucy shrugged.

He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth.

"Now? In front of the all guild?" He finally whispered.

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed. "It would be difficult to explain. We'll do it later."

Gray looked as if he wanted to argue more but suddenly a voice came overhead.

"Lucy…" Happy softly called as he flew above them.

Juvia raised her head and watched him landed on the table in front of her. He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Happy?! What's the matter?" Juvia inquired with sudden worries.

"Did we do something wrong?" Happy asked looking apprehensive. "Are you angry at us?"

"What? No! You did nothing wrong! Why do you think that?"

"Because you spent the morning away from us. Natsu thinks you don't want to see him."

She gasped and looked at Lucy who seemed concerned too.

"Where's Natsu?" Juvia didn't want to make the dragon slayer think she had ignored him by purpose. She had to excuse herself.

"He is outside. I think he is very sad."

"He is just sulking like the child he is." Gray interjected. "Let him be."

"Gray!" Lucy and Juvia yelled at him with reproach and Happy looked at 'Juvia' with surprise.

"I'm going to see him." Juvia said as she got up from her seat followed by Lucy.

"What? Oh, come on." Gray called after them but they didn't turn their head and with a sigh he tag along.

Happy led them behind the guild building where Natsu was lying on the grass, watching the sky. He raised his head as they approached and looked angrily at Happy.

"Happy! I said not to disturb Lucy!"

"He was right to come to me." Juvia defended the Exceed and kneeled in front of the fire mage. "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm… not myself today. I didn't pay attention to you. But I'm not angry at you or upset. You're my best friend."

Natsu looked in her eyes for a moment and when he smiled, she returned it brightly.

"So… What do you want to do today?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"I wanted to go fight some vulcans but you're not feeling well… We can eat at the new restaurant you talked about few days ago and then go to the bookshop where you found this book you liked so much."

"Oh, you're so sweet Natsu." Lucy said fondly before blushing when they all turned their head toward her. "Huh… Juvia means…. She would love if Gray-sama was as attentive as you are at what Lucy said."

Juvia smiled with Lucy's explanation. She and Natsu cared deeply for each other.

Suddenly her stomach grumbled. Ashamed, she put her hands on it. _Lucy's stomach is very loud. This is very unladylike_. But it was past noon, and she didn't eat since her breakfast hours ago, it was only natural.

"Lucy is hungry!" Happy laughed. "She's going to devour everything she can! I'm not sharing my fishes with you though." He took care to specify.

With this an idea popped up in her mind.

"We can go fishing!" Juvia exclaimed joyfully.

Natsu and Happy seemed astonished.

"But… last time you said you didn't want to go fishing with such animals like us." Happy said.

Juvia laughed awkwardly and Gray and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Ha ha… Yeah. That's right but I change my mind. It's a beautiful day, I want to spend time by the river and eat grilled fish."

A radiant smile spread across Natsu's face.

"I'm fired up!" He shouted and grabbed her hand. She felt a warm in her chest seeing how happy he was now.

"We're coming with you." Gray announced a frown on his face.

Natsu wanted to argue but Juvia tugged on his hand, heading towards the forest and Natsu let it go. The frown on Gray's face deepened as he watched them walking, still holding hands.

After some minutes in the forest, they found a pleasant place where the river was large, sun rays were emerging from the leaves of the trees and some birds were twittering. With long branches Natsu made two fishing rods and handed one to Juvia. Gray use his ice to make his own rod and took a seat not far away from the two other mages.

Sitting on a rock, Lucy didn't waste time to lift her dress a bit and plunged her feet in the fresh water. She let out a content sigh as she presented her face to the sun.

Gray glanced at her legs and cleared his throat. Lucy opened one eye to look at him in question.

"You shouldn't show so much skin. It's not your body, you know."

For a moment she didn't react and then a devious smile came over her lips. She lifted one leg in the air, water drops sliding down on the white skin.

"Don't tell me you're not comfortable with the sight, hum?" She teased him.

"Could you stop that?" His cheeks were crimson and he was forcing himself to look away.

She laughed and put back her leg in the water.

Meanwhile Juvia was struggling with her fishing rod. First, the fishing line was stuck on a branch above her, then the hook was trapped between two rocks.

Natsu watched her with a weird look before he got up and went behind her. He put his hands on hers and rectified her position.

Juvia felt the heat of his body against her back and his calloused palms on her hands. A slight blush rose on her cheeks. His breath against her ear was distracting but she tried to focus on his explanations as he taught her how to cast her hook in the water.

On their side, Gray and Lucy were watching them, a similar expression on their face.

"Why is she blushing like that?" Gray finally mumbled.

"She has some of my feelings, that's why. She has no control on it." Lucy explained but clenched her fists when Juvia smiled brightly at Natsu when she caught a fish and he returned her smile.

"Hummm…" Gray muttered, unaware of the absence of his shirt and pants. "It's still weird even if it's your face."

"Yeah." Lucy let out a sad sigh and turned her eyes on her feet, playing absentmindedly with the water.

Gray looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "It just… I'm a bit disappointed. I mean. You, and probably Gajeel too, found out that we switched, but…. Natsu doesn't seem to have notice something wrong with me. I thought we knew each other like no one could but…"

"Don't take it so hard. She's just a better Lucy than you are a Juvia." Gray smirked.

"Shut up." She said and tried to send him water with her foot.

"Hey! You're scaring the fish!"

She stuck her tongue at him in return, feeling a bit better.

When they had caught enough fish for all of them, Natsu started a fire. Juvia and Lucy laughed at how Natsu and Happy devoured their fishes.

After the meal, Natsu laid down saying it was time for a short nap and Happy agreed.

Juvia took the opportunity to grab Lucy's hand.

"I promised you a water lesson earlier." She whispered with a smile.

Lucy's blue eyes sparkled with joy and she followed Juvia as she headed up the river to practice away from Natsu and Happy.

"What are they doing?" The dragon slayer yawned.

"Girls stuff." Gray simply said, his back resting against a tree.

"Oh." Natsu seemed to think for a moment. "You're not going after them to catch an eye at Juvia's naked body?"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh shut up! I said I don't want to see Juvia naked!" Gray shouted back before mumbling for himself. "Not today."

When Juvia thought they were far enough from the boys, she started her lesson.

"We'll see if you can control the water. Focus on the river and think of it as your extension."

Lucy tried to do what she was told but the flow was fast and could not concentrate enough to feel a link between her and the liquid. Then she saw a tree leaf floating against a rock and she focused on its moves.

"Good." Juvia said. "Now strength your will and imagine the water rising in the air."

Her eyes still on the leaf, Lucy narrowed her eyes and pictured it elevating with the water.

The water covered the leaf like a hand and started to rise against the rock.

"Yes!" Juvia supported her. "You're doing great!"

Lucy managed to raise the leaf at eye level but she lost her focus at one moment and the water fell back. She took a few breaths and smiled at Juvia.

"That was so cool!"

Juvia smiled back. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes, Juvia-sensei!" Lucy exclaimed with energy, planting her feet firmly and lifting her hands towards the river.

Juvia blushed but couldn't help a giggle escaping her lips.

* * *

 **AN** : I hope you enjoyed it!

A little clarification: Lucy wasn't seducing Gray when she raised her leg from the water. She teased him like a sister would tease a big brother. They are close friends to me, even in the recent chapters of the 100 years quest. So they teased each other. Gray had his revenge when he compared Juvia's and Lucy's behavior. I hope it was okay for those who hate Graylu (I'm a hard Gruvia fan but I'm okay with Graylu fans nonetheless, I mean, you can ship the couple you want. *Porkchop'n flatscreen cracking* "I can ship this. I can ship that. I ship it all. I ship it fast." If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should check Emezie Okorafor's channel on YouTube ;) It's life!)

Anon review part:

-Guest: Thank you! Maybe I'm weird but I think that Gajeel and Lucy could be good friends ;)

-Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! I appreciate very much because I try my best to write in English. I'm always afraid of making some big mistakes and not being understood.

-a fannN: Thank you! Ha ha! It's Gajeel's detective skill! ;) The reason of the switch will be explain next time! I'll try to update sooner this time.

-siriuslight: No, they managed to keep the secret from the guild. Only few people know (I can't tell much now, you'll find out in the next chapter).  
Ha ha, I hope it was short because you enjoyed it! ;) All chapters have approximately the same number of pages (on Microsoft Word)

-Guest: Thank you! I'm sorry for the wait! I promise to continue writing this story!

-Guest: I'll keep writing, don't worry! I just need inspiration and enough time to write! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Tomorrow is a new day

**Chapter 6: Tomorrow is a new day**

They spend one hour in training before going back to the boys. Lucy had managed to create water in her hands and throw it to a target like a rock or a tree. But she wasn't able to turn into water or make it rain. Juva said Lucy needed more time to adjust with these powers.

They found the boys still sleeping, some flames escaping Natsu's mouth. Juvia thought he was cute but her eyes lingered on Gray's figure.

She felt a wave of affection rushing in her chest. He didn't blame her for the body switch. He stayed with her and Lucy, even if they didn't find out a solution and his presence had calmed her down. She knew he cared a lot for all his nakama but she was grateful to him nonetheless.

Happy was the first to wake up. "Lucy! You're back."

He flew to Juvia who took him in her arms while Natsu and Gray woke up.

"Did you have fun with your girls stuff?" The pinked haired mage asked as he rubbed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Juvia exchanged a look with Lucy.

"It's a secret." She answered with a smile Lucy returned.

"It's late. We should go back to the guild." Gray said before Natsu could ask more.

"Oh yeah! Maybe Laxus is there! I want to fight him! Lets' go Happy!" With that he rushed in direction of the guild while the Exceed flew away from Juvia's arms and followed him.

Lucy chuckled a bit.

"Natsu is in better mood than earlier." She said an evident relief on her face.

"Food, sleep and fights. That's all that idiot needs." Gray commented with a mocking tone.

"You too."

"Hey! I'm not as simple as that moron!"

"Oh that's right. You also like to be naked." Lucy added with a smirk.

"What? Oh, fuck!" He started to look frantically for his clothes and Juvia couldn't hold her giggles. "Don't laugh Juvia! Jeez! Lucy! You had a bad influence on her!"

But that only made them laugh harder and Gray tssked in annoyance as he put his pants on.

They returned to the guild where Natsu was already in a fight with Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman and others. They crossed the guild, dodging mugs, stools, chairs, and even tables which were used as projectiles by the fighters.

Seated on a bar stool, Erza was chatting with Mirajane. She smiled when she saw them approached.

"I'm glad to see you Juvia! I was a bit worried this morning."

"Juvia's sorry." Lucy answered and bowed a little, copying Juvia's politeness. "She was a bit sad but Lucy-san cheered her up."

Erza nodded in approval. "Friendship is supporting each other. Did you spend the day together?"

"Almost. What about you Erza-san?"

"I went to this new bakery not far from the train station. They have a new recipe of strawberry cake." She explained with stars in her eyes and a large smile.

Gray snorted and Erza looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You want to say something Gray?"

"N… No. It's nothing."

Erza starred at him for a moment and turned her head toward Juvia.

"How are you Lucy? Mira said you weren't feeling well either this morning and that you and Natsu didn't pick a job because of that."

"Oh, I'm better, thanks." Juvia had almost forgotten that fact. Many things had happened since the morning and she felt like it was days ago. "We're going on a mission tomorrow I hope."

"And Lucy-san offered to take Juvia to go shopping. She said that Juvia needs more sexy dresses." Lucy added and Juvia blushed while Gray's eyes widened.

"Maybe I'll join you." Titania proposed unaware of Juvia embarrassment. "I need a new dress too." She looked where the fighters had broken a window. "If you would excuse me." She headed towards the brawl, her sword out. Gray shivered in reflex.

They ordered food from Mirajane and sat at a table to wait for it. Wendy and Carla joined them, and then Natsu and Happy when the fire mage had recovered from his third beating of the day from Erza. At some point in the evening, Mira stepped on the stage and started to sing.

Lucy saw Levy asking something to Gajeel who blushed slightly and shook his head, mouthing something like "Not today". She smirked. He probably wanted to repeat the song before perform it before Levy.

Then Carla declared that it was bedtime for kids and she and Wendy said goodnight to their friends. An arm-wrestling match began between Laxus and Elfman, cheered by Freed and Bixlow on one side and by Lisanna and Warren on the other. Evergreen was providing encouragements too but it was hard to identify who was her champion. Natsu didn't want to be outdone and took Elfman's place after the first round. The cheers went louder as the crowd of supporters increased.

When Juvia saw Lisanna encouraging Natsu, she felt the familiar little pinch of jealousy in her stomach. She was surprised for a few seconds but soon she identified her jealousy as Lucy's. It wasn't the green-eye monster, just a slight feeling of insecurity and lack of confidence. So, the cheerful Lucy, who was in Juvia's mind the model of self-assurance, could also be unsure of herself and suffer from jealousy?

"Hum? What is it?" Lucy asked her and Juvia realized that she was staring at her friend.

"Nothing." She said hastily and averted her eyes, returning her attention to the tussle. Lucy seemed a bit perplexed at first, but she shrugged and let it go.

After a while, Gray, who surprisingly hadn't joined the competition, stretched his arms.

"I'll call it a day. What about you?"

Juvia and Lucy shared a look.

"Well. I suppose we have to go back to each other room." Lucy said not delighted by the prospect of sleeping elsewhere than her bed.

Seeing the reluctance of her friend, Juvia had an idea. "We can both go back to your place. You will be more comfortable if you're in your own room than Juvia's."

"Like a sleepover?" Lucy asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, but just the two of us. And maybe Natsu-san won't sneak in your bed like last night if he thought it's a girl night."

"Wait." Gray intervened. "Natsu was in the same bed than you?"

"Yes. Juvia woke up because he had put his arm around her." Juvia explained calmly. "Juvia was surprised at first but Natsu-san was kind and he liked Juvia's pancakes. Is something wrong Gray-sama?" She asked when she saw his knitted brows and his clenched jaws.

"Nothing." He replied harshly.

Confused Juvia looked at Lucy who was muffling her giggles with her hand.

"Okay. We should leave now." Lucy said as she stood up.

"I'll tell Natsu-san that we're leaving and he should stay at his home." Juvia went to the dragon slayer who was now encouraging Droy against Max.

Gray and Lucy watched her explaining the night plan to the pink haired mage. Natsu didn't looked pleased with her explanations as he made a sulking face. Softly Juvia put a hand on his chest and she seemed to excuse herself or promise something to him. Then Natsu nodded unwillingly and Juvia gave him a small smile and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. Gray made a strangle sound while a light blush colored Lucy's cheeks.

"What do you say to him?" The ice mage asked sharply when Juvia returned.

She tilted her head surprised by his inquiry.

"Natsu-san was a bit sad when Juvia told him about tonight so she promised to made food for him and to take a mission with him."

"Humph." Gray grunted turning away and Juvia sent a questioning look at Lucy who was still a bit red.

The three of them walked to Lucy's apartment in silence, Juvia still wondering why Gray seemed suddenly upset.

"Well, see you tomorrow Gray!" Lucy said when Juvia opened the door with her key and rushed inside with a content sigh.

Juvia glanced at Gray nervously, playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"Good night Gray-sama." She finally said in a low voice.

Gray seemed to loosen then, his shoulders relaxed and his lips lifted in a soft smile.

"Good night Juvia. And don't think too much about the body swap. We'll find a solution tomorrow."

She smiled back and nodded. She said goodnight once more and slowly closed the door.

She reached the living room where Lucy was lying on the couch, her blue hair spread against the cushion, her hat forgotten on the coffee table.

"Do you mind if Juvia takes her shower first?"

Lucy hummed tiredly in response but then a grin formed on her lips.

"Do what you want, it's your home after all."

Juvia blushed and fled to the bathroom.

With Lucy permission, she borrowed a pajama and waited on the bed for her friend while she took her own shower. When she exited the bathroom, Lucy stretched her arms above her head and sighed.

"I'm exhausted. What a day hey?" She added as she climbed on the bed beside Juvia.

"Juvia is so sorry for everything." Juvia apologized immediately.

"Don't be. Even if it was weird at first, I had fun. I experienced water power and I met a side of Gajeel I didn't know."

"But what if nothing changes?" Juvia expressed her fears.

Lucy grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're together and we have a family."

Juvia smiled back, a feeling of warmth in her chest. She was so lucky to have friends like Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and the others, her Gray-sama and Lucy. If she had learned something today, it was that she had much common with Lucy what she had thought. She had her own doubts and lack of confidence, and she was unsure about Natsu feelings for her.

"Goodnight Lucy-san."

"Goodnight Juvia."

Their hands still linked, they fell asleep quickly.

###

Juvia woke up slowly.

The room was dimly lit by a few sun rays.

Her mind still foggy because of the sleep, she recognized the ceiling of Lucy's bedroom after some minutes.

Ah, yes. The body swap.

She slept at Lucy's.

She turned her head, expecting to see the blue hair of her friend like last night when they talked a bit before sleeping.

But she only met the edge of the bed and the opposite wall.

She frowned and turned her head on the other side.

Long blond hair was spilled on the pillow.

But it belonged to the second person in the bed who was still sleeping on her side, her back facing Juvia.

Juvia sat up immediately, staring at the figure beside her.

Then she raised a trembling hand and pulled a lock of her hair before her eyes. It was blue and wavy.

She muffled her cry with her hand.

She was back!

Everything was normal again!

She put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and gently shook her to wake her up. "Lucy-san. Lucy-san." She whispered softly.

"Humm? What is it Juvia?" Lucy mumbled confused.

"We turned back! Look!" The water mage exclaimed happily.

Lucy blinked and Juvia saw in her eyes when she finally understood.

"Oh." Like her friend a moment ago, the celestial mage took a lock of blond hair and stared at it. "It's over." She murmured and the same smile as Juvia's bloomed on her lips.

"Yes. It's over." Juvia repeated with relief.

Suddenly, Lucy wrapped her arms around Juvia in a tight hug, startling the blue haired mage. But after some seconds she returned the embrace, a soft smile on her lips.

"We're having a great breakfast to celebrate this!" Lucy announced when they let go of each other.

They were in a such good mood, they laughed a lot while they cook, ate and got ready to go to the guild. Lucy lent some clothes to Juvia who opted for a white tank top and a pink skirt (still a bit too short for her but she was more comfortable than before).

When they arrived to the guild, they received curious look from their comrades. It was rare to see them arrive at the same time, and it was even more unusual because Juvia was wearing Lucy's clothes.

"Oooh! You almost look like sisters!" Mira exclaimed happily holding a tray full of mugs.

Juvia blushed with the comment while Lucy put an arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Since yesterday, we find that we are very similar and have many things in common!" Lucy sent a knowing smile to the water mage who smiled softly in return.

"You should pose together for the next Weekly Sorcerer's cover! That would be very sexy!" Cana winked, drinks already in hand.

"Oh yeah!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed from a nearby table.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming about this, perverts!" She led Juvia to the bar counter to get some soft drinks.

"Nobody seems to have noted something wrong with us yesterday." Juvia whispered to her friend.

"Yeah." Lucy said bitterly. "I'm a bit disappointed."

They stopped talking when Mirajane brought their drinks. As she took a sip of her tea, Juvia saw Gray walked inside the guild. She felt the warm wave of affection rising in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach.

"Gray-sama!" She called him enthusiastically instead of running and throwing herself on him.

He turned his head in her direction and when their eyes met, she smiled fondly. An expression of relief passed briefly on his face and he smiled back at her before coming their way. When he was near them, she could not hold herself and left her seat to close the distance between them.

"Good morning Gray-sama." She murmured a bit shyly.

"Good morning Juvia." He greeted back still smiling. "Hi Lucy." He glanced briefly at the celestial mage but his gaze returned immediately at Juvia. "I guess that you've turned back into your own body."

"Yes. Everything is normal again." Juvia answered happily. "Whatever caused the switch is over now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

A slight blush bloomed on her cheeks and she put a hand on his arm. She had missed this kind of contact with him!

"Thank you for your support yesterday." She murmured and then feeling bold she tip toed and kissed his cheek. Gray blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. No problem."

His gaze didn't leave her and it stirred something inside her, she missed a breath. They looked into each other eyes for some times before Lucy interrupted them.

"Hey, if you kept staring at each other so intensely, you're going to be blind."

"Shut up Lucy." Gray sent her a death glare but she only smiled deviously.

"Ah that a rude boy. And you didn't say anything about Juvia's new outfit."

Juvia's blush increased and she looked away when Gray looked back at her. She played timidly with a strand of her hair, feeling rather self-conscious of his gaze on her cleavage and her thighs and in reflex she crossed her legs tightly. He gulped with difficulties as if his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Ye…Yeah… It suits you." He finally mumbled and Juvia heard Lucy muffling her giggles.

"Thank you Gray-sama."

She was probably as red as Erza's hair.

"So what's your plan for today?" Gray asked as he turned his head toward Lucy to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, I'll probably go on a job with Natsu to make up for yesterday. What about you, Juvia?"

The water mage was a bit taken aback. In her mind, she should be the one to go on mission with Natsu as she promised to him. But it was when she was Lucy so now that everything was normal again, she had no reason to take a quest with the dragon slayer. She had appreciated his company the previous day, she would miss it now.

"Juvia doesn't know. She probably has to apologize to Gajeel-kun. Maybe we'll pick a job too. Or Juvia will join Lisanna and Elfman."

Lucy opened her lips to say something but she was interrupted by Asuka who was running around the guild with excitement.

"My wish came true! Look!" She raised her hands to show them a doll in a cowgirl outfit with its red hair in a braid.

"Oh! She's cute!" Lucy exclaimed. "Is it a new doll?"

"Yes!" The little girl nodded with glee. "She was on my bed when I woke up! Mama said if you make a wish when the stars fall from the sky it comes true! So last night, when I went with Papa and Mama in the park to watch the stars, I wished to have a new doll! And there! I have a new friend!"

While her friends congratulated Asuka and complimented the new doll, something clicked in Juvia's mind.

"When the stars fall…" She whispered. "Could it be …?"

 _Just one day. I wish to be her_.

Was it that simple?

A wish during a star shower?

No it couldn't be… It was just a popular belief. The doll was probably bought by Alzack and Bisca.

But… the potion was a fake and she did wish to become Lucy while shooting stars were spreading the sky.

"Juvia? You okay?" Lucy's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Asuka had left to show her doll to all the mages present in the guildhall. "You were looking into nothing like you were in deep reflection."

Should she share her thought?

"No, it's nothing."

Everything was good now, whether or not a falling star was the cause of the body shift. It didn't matter.

At that moment Natsu burst inside the guild. "I'm starving!"

"Take a seat Natsu! Breakfast is coming!" Mirajane replied immediately.

As the dragon slayer and Happy sat at a table, Lucy left the bar and went to them shyly. Juvia and Gray exchanged a glance and followed her a few steps behind her.

"Hi Lushy!" Happy greeted her as he put out a fish from his bag.

"Hi!" She whispered, took a deep breath and focused on Natsu who looked baffled. "Hum… Natsu… about yesterday… I was a bit weird, I know. I'm sorry. I had some things to deal with Juvia. But I'm completely fine now!" She exclaimed and waited for his reaction.

Natsu stared deeply in her eyes for a moment and then he grinned.

"So you're back to yourself! Juvia too? Great! Can we take a mission now?"

The three others looked astonished at the pink haired mage.

"Wait… You knew?" Gray exclaimed and Natsu turned his head to him surprised.

"That Lucy was Juvia and Juvia was Lucy? Of course I knew!"

"But… but… Why did you not say anything?" Lucy asked not knowing if she was glad or sad with the news.

Natsu shrugged.

"It was a game, right? I wanted to play too!"

"It wasn't a game, dumbass." Gray muttered and Natsu looked like he wanted to punch him but Lucy had another question.

"And… it didn't bother you?" She whispered shyly and Natsu tilted his head not understanding what she meant. "That it was not really me."

"I don't care how you look. Lucy is Lucy." Natsu replied as if it was the simplest thing to say. "You could be turned into a bird, a tree or a hamburger you would still be Lucy. I'd be careful not to eat the hamburger though."

"Oh… Natsu…" Lucy sighed tenderly, a loving gleam in her eyes.

"I don't get girls." Gray whispered in Juvia's ear. "He compared her with a hamburger and she's giving him the amorous gaze."

Juvia chuckled and Gray grinned proudly.

Happy who had chew his fish in silence since the beginning, put it down and purred. "He liiiikes you."

While Gray tried to catch the flying cat to strangle him, Mira put a plate in front of Natsu to his greatest satisfaction.

"Hey, Juvia." The fire mage said after some bites. "You didn't forget your promise, right? You said you'd prepare food if I didn't come in Lucy's place last night."

"No, Juvia remembers." She replied a bit surprised by his comment.

"Good." Natsu nodded. "We can go fishing again. You did great yesterday."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

"I'm going with you." Gray appeared suddenly, the cat hunt forgotten, with a glare at Natsu.

"I didn't invite you, Ice cube."

"I didn't ask for it, Flame breath."

"What's your problem, droopy eyes?"

"You, ash-for-brain."

At this point their foreheads were pressed against and soon enough their fists would fly in each other face.

"If Gray-sama and Natsu-san didn't stop, Juvia will not prepare food. For none of you. And she'll go on a job with Lucy."

They immediately froze.

"Whoah." Lucy murmured impressed. "Good job, Juvia!"

"Hey no!" Natsu looked at the water mage in horror. "You promised! Lucy! You're going on a mission with me today, right?"

"Yes, Natsu." The blond reassured him. " _Lucy_ is going with you." Her eyes widened and she put a hand on her mouth while her friends stared at her. "I mean… I!… I'm going with you!"

Gray was the first to chuckle. "You pick Juvia's talking habit!"

"No! It slipped! Lucy swears! Argh no! _I_ swear!"

Gray and Natsu openly laughed while Juvia hid her laugh behind her hand.

"Stop laughing!" Lucy pleaded, blushing red.

"Gray! Natsu! Lucy!" Erza called them as she waved a paper with her hand. "I found a mission which requires at least four mages to defeat a stone monster. Are you coming?"

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted while Lucy nodded with a smile.

"Do you want to go with us?" Gray asked Juvia offering her his hand.

A radiant smile rose on Juvia's face as she slid her hand into his.

"Juvia would love to!"

Gray returned her smile and gave a little squeeze at her hand.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN** **: Finally!**

I'm so sorry for the wait! But this chapter is longer than the others so I hope it's worth the wait.

At the end of August, I was on holidays with some friends and then I returned to work and September was a busy month at my job with a lot of things to do. And when I started to write this chapter, at some points I had a lack of inspiration. It took some time to link the beginning with the end. I wanted to add a scene with Gajeel (because GajeelxJuvia friendship is so precious!) but alas I didn't find how to insert it.

Oh, and in case you wonder, Asuka's doll is inspired by Jessie from Toy's story!

I want to thank all who read, followed and added this story in their favorites.

And a special thanks to all who reviewed: **Martygruvialover, glodenglowingsnowdemon, KassfromVenus, Releina Artemis Rockefeller** , **Grace Buckley, SrijitaTomlinson, siriuslight, Star197, Rac'coon12, SweetMemories1998, Juvia Fulbuster and Lyon Vasta, shelikescoffee, korpo2003, TooOceanBlue, bibliophileforevs, hisuichanxx, a fannN, flamingheart12, corabeth11, I12Bfree, Wysteria Fox** and the multiple **guests**! Your feedback and comments meant a lot! I was very happy to read each of them!


End file.
